Herstory of Dance
Plot End tag In the original broadcast version, a preview for Intro to Felt Surrogacy is shown. In it, the study group as puppets are seen sitting at the study room table humming the song Daybreak. In other online streaming sites (such as Hulu and on NBC.com) as well as on official DVD release and in syndication, the original end tag was shown featuring Sophie B. Hawkins and Troy and Abed. In this tag, the duo ask Sophie to perform different renditions of "Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover" specific to their proposed lyrics. Dean Pelton arrives and demands that the pair stop bothering Sophie. When they leave, Pelton asks her to do a version of a song he had rewritten as "Dean, I Wish I Was Your Lover". Sophie scans the lyrics and asks who "Jeff" is. Recurring themes Continuity *'Previously': **Jeff mentions a cat named Suzie B. that Britta used to own first mentioned in the Season One episode "Contemporary American Poultry". **Rachel mentions that she "...used to run the frozen yogurt machine until that old guy broke it." This is a reference to the endtag of the Season Three episode "Contemporary Impressionists" where Pierce breaks a frozen yogurt machine in the cafeteria, causing it to endlessly dispense frozen yogurt. **Abed mentions to Rachel that he has trouble understanding facial expressions, a fact he sang about in the song "Glee" form the Season Three episode "Regional Holiday Music". *'That just happened': **Pierce relates to the study group the season finale of the American version of "Inspector Spacetime", a show he had a hand in making due to the notes he provided the focus group testers back in "Conventions of Space and Time". **Pierce mentions to Jeff how Britta helped him deal with his Daddy issues on Thanksgiving. **Chang continues to tell everyone he has "Changnesia". *'Familiar faces': **Actress Brie Larson guest stars as "Rachel". **Sophie B. Hawkins appears as herself in this episode. *'School supplies': **Jeff's cell phone is featured as he looks up a Craigslist ad Britta put up for Sophie B. Hawkins and later sends her an encouraging text. **The moustache Troy used for his disguise as a plumber in the Season Three episode "First Chang Dynasty" is seen again. **A poster of Jeff featured in "Football, Feminism and You" is on the bulletin board when Jeff and Britta argue in the hallway. *'Sweet spread': Troy is seen with bags of original and BBQ Let's potato chips. *'Coined and minted': "Brittastrophe": To mess up spectacularly. *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, the Library, the cafeteria are all seen in this episode. Running gags *'Awww!': Shirley and Annie both coo when Abed mentions that he regrets that he ruined a chance he had with Rachel. *'Britta'd it': Britta attempts to take back the phrase and rid it of its derogatory aspect. *'Deanotation': Dean Pelton arrives in the study room saying, "Honey, I'm Dean!". He refers to himself as "Dean-a Reed". Jeff then notices the "coince-Dean" that the announcement he just made about the Sadie Hawkins Dance coincides with the day the CDC is confiscating the school's drinking fountains. *'Mad or hungry?': Abed asks Rachel whether her face is happy or judgemental. *'Man crush': **Dean Pelton tells Jeff he was looking forward to seeing him at the dance much to Jeff's disgust. **Dean Pelton attempts to touch Jeff while they are watching Sophie B. Hawkins perform, but Jeff swats his hand away. *'Nice outfit': Dean Pelton dresses up as Donna Reed in order to announce a 1950's sock hop themed Sadie Hawkins dance he is throwing. *'Rhyme time': Kat says to Abed "Super Duper Mr. Cooper!" *'Sexy voice': Shirley's voice drops an octave after she thinks she's won the "competition" between her and Annie to find Abed a date. *'WWBJD': Shirley moralizes to Abed about taking advantage of the date she picked for him. Pop culture references *'IMDb': Abed mentions "Star Wars: The Phantom Menace". *'Name that tune': **Sophie B. Hawkins song "Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover" is mentioned and subsequently performed by the artist in this episode. **Sophie B. Hawkins song "As I Lay Me Down" is also mentioned; Abed considers it the superior of her two most famous songs and most of the study group agrees. **Sarah McLachlan's song I Will Remember You is mentioned by Britta who mistakes it for a Sophie B. Hawkins song. *'Shout out': **Cheryl Teigs is mentioned by Pierce as a guest star in the American version of "Inspector Spacetime". **Suzie B. Anthony is mentioned as the person Britta meant to reference instead of the singer Sophie B. Hawkins. **Sarah McLachlan is mentioned by Jeff when correcting Britta about a song reference. ** Colin Farrell is mentioned by Troy when describing Chang as someone who continually gets second chances. **Pierce mentions Bernie Madoff, a former stockbroker, investment adviser, and financier turned white collar criminal who swindled billions of dollars from his investors in an elaborate Ponzi scheme. *'TV Guide': Troy mentions the short lived NBC TV show Awake about a man who lives in two different realities. *'Use your allusion': **'''When Abed leaves Jessica to go to the coat check room for the first time, he leaves behind a '''kaleidoscope and Gideon's Bible, 'describing them to the coat check girl Rachel as icebreakers. These are references to the popular Beatles songs ''"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" and "Rocky Racoon". Meta references *'''Everyone's a critic: Abed refers to the American version of Inspector Spacetime as "broad, obvious, sexist, and the timing is...". This is possibly a reference to early criticisms of how the current season would be. *'Up against the wall': **Abed mentions that he needs to stop filtering everything through TV and pop culture references as "It's been three and a half seasons". **Abed and Rachel start discussing specific tropes dealing with the plot of the episode. Abed later uses one of those tropes to win back Rachel's affections. Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes